Crows Don't Fall
by legendarybeastt
Summary: She had already shed tears of rage, yelling and cursing at herself. She was too tired to continue. That strange radiant liquid her kidnappers injected into her veins, seemed to make her mind blurry and her soft voice – powerless. Her eyelids were slowly dropping and she perfectly understood that this might be the last view she would ever see. "Girl.." IzunaxOcxMadara :3
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go…" The scarlet-haired youthful girl whispered silently, weak under the massive force of the tree branch over her right side.

She had already shed tears of rage, yelling and cursing at herself. She was too tired to continue that fight.

The strange radiant liquid her kidnappers injected into her veins, seemed to make her mind blurry and her soft voice – powerless. Her eyelids were slowly dropping and she perfectly understood that this might be the last view she would ever see.

The pouring cold rain leisurely slid along the green foliage, but the petty "hut" remained burning with strong-willed fire. The muted sounds of the building falling apart relaxed her. Now she knew it couldn't hurt her.

"Girl..."

"Are you conscious?" A grumpy, velvet voice asked loudly enough to startle her.

Her warm grey eyes hastily exposed as the tune reached her ears. Where was she? She did not remember anything recent. Her steady gaze analyzed curiously, searching for other presence. But, it was pitch black and she could definitely not see well at dark.

"Where..are you?" The girl finally managed to bring herself to speak, her voice appearing arrogant.

The other person just chuckled mockingly bringing a chilly blade against her heated neck. Was he really that close?

"Now, now. I would love to wipe out that arrogant manner." He spoke darkly, pressing the sharp weapon a little bit harder. "I do hate to repeat myself so I'll ask you another question." The unknown man paused for a moment. "Who may you be, alone in the woods?"

She lightly shook her head.

"The woods?" Her tone was indicating confusion, as she gently tried to push the kunai away. "May I at least sit up?" She confidently cocked an eyebrow at him.

He brought the weapon away.

"You are as confident as foolish." His velvet mocking sonority was heard again. "Do not let yourself think you hold the upper hand here." He did not need a weapon. He could turn her to dust with his bare hands, anyway. "Your name?"

The kunoichi gave him another steady, yet mistrusted gaze but she decided it was best to answer.

"Nayami. Uzumaki Nayami." A slight tint of pride formed her lips upwards into a reserved smirk.

After a long, unexpected pause the man finally spoke again.

"Should I be flattered to be in your presence?" He accused amusingly, taunting her foolish arrogance.

She didn't seem very strong. He would bet that even a kid would beat her, kept in mind that she appeared around seventeen.

"Well, depends on who you are." Nayami grunted, annoyed by his constant mockery at her.

'I, my dear, am Uchiha." He stated blankly. "Madara Uchiha."

His name was the last thing her mind registered before being rudely knocked out again.

It was amusing just how childish she was. How confident she seemed, even when she could not afford that luxury with her miserable shinobi skills. But, he would show her real power. The one of an Uchiha, that she would learn how to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, give me a break, asshole." The Uzumaki shouted loudly at the contact with the iced water being thrown at her.

Unthinkable. No one had treated her like that during all of her lifespan. She was an aristocrat. Innocent and elegant as if she was a real princess. Her family was rich and well known among the other high class households. But there she was now. In the middle of a disaster.

"Do you remember who are you talking to?" Madara roughly gripped her arm and slammed her against the nearest wall.

It was evening, she noticed. The calm moonlight rushed through the room, making visible it's havings.

Then, she noticed his face. For the first time she saw the face of her 'savior'. And it frightened her to her bones. She had never even dared to imagine such sly crimson eyes.

"I..I..uh…" The girl trailed off silently, her confidence slightly gone. She didn't feel strong enough to defend her word.

The Uchiha shinobi interrupted her.

"I have seen hair like this only once in my lifetime." He coolly mentioned, brushing a stroke of her hair.

But with Uzumaki traits, there had to be abilities. Something. Anything.

"What is your family's legacy, Nayami? What have you inherited from your clan?"

Madara gripped her arm harder, not letting his sharingan off her. There had to be something he could use.

"I don't know!" She shrieked nervously, wishing she could just sink into the wall and disappear.

It was a shame, really, to not know her abbillities..or to not have any. She felt so ordinary and pathetic. Like, how can nothing be different in her?

The Uchiha narrowed his heavy lidded eyes in disgust and disbelief. Her certainly did not expect this when he saw the crimson-haired girl lying unconscious on the ground. He felt unpleased for not getting a reward and it was that's girl damn fault. She was useless.

What Uzumaki is she without heritage? Shame to the clan. For sure, if she was born as an Uchiha, she would be a simple servant and nothing more even if she could fight. Without the sharingan she would be nothing. But yet, that girl was a spoiled brat coming from an aristocrat family.

"Do you realize, how shameful you are?" Madara stated coldly, releasing his long, rough fingers from her hand.

He felt mad when the girl dropped down on the floor and clenched her eyelids. Madara decided that the best thing was to leave and let the servants deal with her…but something stopped him.

He spinned around for one last glance, but the girl was not there. He faced the door again and haughty elevated his eyebrows at her cunning expression before him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned tauntingly, his velvet yet sly voice forcing her hands into fists.

The Uchiha sooner or later would have to show her place in the hierarchy of this clan. He would just walk pass her if he hadn't had a glimpse on her grey eyes. Something shouldn't be there.

"Come with me." He ordered snarling, taking a hold of her hand again and pulling her to the outdoor garden. He needed to see that in proper light.

When they reached the garden it was already gone.

"Hm." He grunted, annoyed. "You look terrible. I'll order the servants to clean you and later we will talk if you could be any use for me."

She raised her cheeky gaze against him.

"As if I'm going to help you with anything." She cockily smirked but that smirk quickly faded away when he grasped her hand so hard, that it broke her wrist.

"Ow! It hurts!" Nayami whined loudly pulling her hand away from his. Not that she could do that without him letting her to do so.

"If you disobey me." He paused. "I will not hesitate to kill you." Madara announced darkly before suddenly disappearing.

It hurt like hell but she tried not to worry.

She knew that he family was going to come for her and she knew that they would even offer money for her return. She just hoped they would come faster.

* * *

Nayami strode nervously around the plain boring room. The sunset rays fell upon her tedious red hair which calmly swayed behind her back. It appeared like wild fire wrapping around her gentle figure. Several days had passed already since she was 'saved' and locked into the cold grey room. She bet that it was once used as a torture room. She did not like this.

She clasped her hands around the bars of the only window in the room and lifted on her toes. She could only see the sun as it was setting down. Great, one more cruel night of this madness.

"Pleased to see your moving again." The Uchiha leader silently appeared behind her, startling the young girl. She did not want to turn and face him, but he grasped her slim shoulders spinning her before him.

He was the same as she remembered him from the last time they connected their sight. Bloody eyes, long raven hair falling on his shoulders and that cruel smirk.

"What do you want now?" She demanded impatient. The fact that he was keeping her against her will only made her more irritated. Nobody could do that to her.

"You want to go out, don't you?" Madara mocked with a gentle smug smirk placed on his rough lips. "Fine it is. I'll let you out." He gestured his hand to her.

She was hesitant at first but her will to get out was stronger than her disgust of him. The girl took his hand confidently and he immediately teleported them away.

In the garden.

"Well. I didn't necessarily mean the garden, but I guess it is better than that jail cell." She muttered quietly under his deadly gaze.

"I didn't bring you here to enjoy the sunlight." He focused onto her eyes which remained dull grey. _Just as boring as her_, he thought. "Why were you under a tree when I first found you?" He added after a long uneasy pause.

"I told you, I don't know!" She snapped angrily, her silver eyes bore at his own scarlet ones.

Madara calmly lowered his threatening frame to her eye level. His lips slowly curled into a dark, deadly smile, which made her tremble.

"Do I have to remind you, to watch the way you speak?" He cocked his eyebrows arrogantly.

He was the leader of the strongest clan in the country of fire. How dared she, a little pathetic girl, raise her voice at him.

Nayami just stared at him with her stubborn eyes, no intention of backing down.

"Hn, I see." Madara finally spoke silkily with false sweet tones covering the threat. "Until I decided, you are a possession of mine. You owe me your life for not slaughtering you right there." His hand gently brushed the side of her face. Small gesture, but it sent chills through her spine just as unbearably as his aura did. The atmosphere around him was lethal.

"Here, you are a low life, without the Uchiha blood in your veins." He commented cunningly. "I would advice you to behave. Our men are…quite dangerous."

She narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"As if II am going to let anyone near me."

"I dismiss you." He haughty motioned his hand before disappearing.

Great, where was she supposed to go now?


	3. Chapter 3

The Uzumaki girl strode around the halls aimlessly. She did not know exactly where she was going nor how much time did she waste in exploring. Yes, she called it 'exploring' because she didn't want to admit it that she was lost. Even though it was quite embarrassing, she still held her head high, taking confident steps ahead. She, in no way, was going to ask for directions to her jail cell.

Too engaged with her mind, she didn't notice the man, who stood ahead, before she rudely bumped into him. Her eyes went wide from surprise. How dared someone stay in her way! She quickly lifted her hand, aiming her force at his cheek, but right before the touch he stopped her hand with his own.

"How dare you." The girl hissed at the unsuccessful movement.

The man before her, had jet black hair reaching his neck. It almost fell over his eyes but he did not mind. He held the fearsome sharingan anyway.

"Why hello there." He let a smug smile take over his lips. "May I ask what a lady like you is doing in the shinobi quarters?" He angled a prolonged studying stare at her. "Especially someone who is not an Uchiha." He expanded his scowl. Nayami pulled her hand back swiftly and folded both of them in under her chest in irritation.

"I don't owe you an explanation of my actions." She said confidently before aiming to walk past him.

"Not so fast." He grunted, annoyed by her cheekiness. He crossed his arms aswell, stepping in front of her.

"What do you want?" She dropped her hands on her sides, clenching them into fists. His eyes bore into her with a deadly glare.

"Your name." The same smug, cunning smile covered his lips. She felt disgusted by how close he was when he leaned over.

"If I tell you, will you leave me?" She pursued her lips, biting on the lower one with irritation.

"Perhaps." He nodded casually.

"Nayami." The Uzumaki didn't feel right to announce her clan right now. The man just gazed at her, amused.

"Nayami what?" He chuckled slyly, raising a brow.

"Uzumaki." She gritted her teeth together, holding herself back from killing him. Or at least trying to.

He leaned even more, their faces almost touching. The atmosphere got intense, lethal. She held her breath, too frightened to dare to move. She would describe his presence as murderous.

He brushed a stroke of her scarlet hair, softly placing it behind her ear.

"Well Nayami, you may refer to me as Izuna." He answered the unspoken question smoothly. "May I lead you to your new room?"

She clenched her fists again. Was this some joke? Because it was not funny long ago.

He held his hand in front of her as an invitation to take it. Yet, she obeyed with a frown on her face.

Well, this felt quite unpleasing.

Soon she understood that he was not messing with her. He led her into a bright, enormous room with high windows and elegant furniture. Her eyes couldn't take all that beauty. It blinded her just as the sun would.

Her vision carefully analyzed everything. A bed, there was, near the windows and the black walls hidden by bookcases. Her feet softly rubbed the silk white carpet on the floor.

"This…will be mine?" She almost choked on her words as she did not expect anything like that after spending a couple of days into the plain grey room.

Izuna snorted in disbelief. "Isn't that, good enough?"

Her confident mask was about to crack, but she took a moment to relax and continued.

"It will do, I guess." She suppressed the question casually before taking a few steps forward.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you alone for now." He nodded his head dismissively "I will find you later." He stressed on the 'will' and strode through the door leaving her alone.

"Wait." But he was already gone before she managed to speak.

Great, what was she supposed to do now? It would drive her crazy to stay in one place.

"I guess it's time for another walk." She shrugged her shoulders before closing the door behind her. Little did she know where this hall would lead…

* * *

"What?!" The furious Madara asked harshly, with a murderous tone.

Nayami stopped in place, shocked by the view before her. A lot of men gathered around a long, old table. It seemed like an important clan meeting was going on.

"I.." She couldn't speak, because if she did, she knew that her voice was going to tremble.

"What do you think you're doing?" His velvet voice filled the entire room. Nobody dared to look up, yet she was frightened to lose sight of him so she just kept staring . Mistake.

His sharingan burned her eyes with cruelty.

"Out." He simply said.

Nayami headed for the door as everyone else in the room did, but the Uchiha leader stood up and glared at her.

"You will stay." Sinister poison dropped from his voice. He was calm, but it was the most frightening thing she had ever seen.

"I.." She tried to speak again but with no results.

"Come closer." Madara motioned his hand, his thick lashed eyes not letting her go. She wanted to look away but her pride was too strong, making it impossible for her to appear as a coward.

Nayami regained her aristocratic posture and stepped closer to him.

"What?" She spat those words roughly, much unlady like.

She could swear that he seemed like he was going to strangle her right there, right now. Instead, he forced his hand onto her cheek with an audible 'slap'. Her side went red from the pressure he used. He did not want to hurt her seriously, but he still did it to show her place. Her eyes twitched. It was the first time someone raised a hand against her. That arrogant bastard.

"Madara-sama. I really hope you'll die painfully, one day." She whispered doubtless. He clenched his jaw wrathfully.

"You little…" His anger was about to burst out. And that was not good for her.

"Brother." Izuna opened the door and walked in coolly. "I think that's enough for tonight."

The younger brother grabbed her hand and softly pulled her away. She was too startled to react properly and felt like a lost child.

"Izuna…" Nayami started soundlessly.

"No. We will talk later." His sharp features revealed a tight, yet comforting smile for the first time.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nayami breathed in heavily trying to inhale the sweet summer scent filling the garden. Mild, silent moonlight caressed her delicate pale face. Her thick lashed eyelids were leisurely half closed. An innocent and thankful smile crept on her soft, rosy lips.

But it soon faded away, recalling what happened.

"Why is he like that?" She questioned quietly, dodging Izuna's unreadable gaze. Instead, she tugged and twisted the long sleeves of the kimono she found earlier in the room.

The girl didn't know how it surprisingly appeared on the bed, but she was pleased indeed. The silky material was made of a rare pearl color and painted with beautiful sakura trees along the sleeves and bottom. Nayami found it weird that's it's length was only to her knees and the light pink belt of silk was wrapped around her stomach. She supposed it was quite expensive, but it was the only thing she could find.

Izuna pursued his lips, forming a tiny line. His raven hair slightly swayed from his eyes, by the wind's order. It appeared to be in the form of spikes just like his brother, but Izuna's was quite shorter. Yet, it made his features sharp and masculine, but still with a tint of tenderness.

"My brother?" His brows raised, surprised by her question.

Nayami's heart quickened it's rhythm. She was worried of what reaction should she expect.

"I meant, why is he always so…angry?" She corrected herself, choosing her words carefully.

The man before her, just glanced at her carefully before coming with his respond.

"Ah, he had been always like that." Izuna smiled softly while inspecting the flowers behind her.

There were many different flowers, unusual for that land. The soldiers brought them back from missions for their wives. The women decided to plant the flowers together, bringing up a truly exotic garden.

His eyes spotted a magnificent white camellia flower. He carefully picked it up and removed it's long green stalk. His intense eyes darted to the girl again as he once again turned to face her. Nayami held her breath. His figure illuminated from the moonlight, his face changed. It didn't seem as sharp and reserved as before.

Izuna softly lifted her chin up, with his other hand placing the white beauty into her scarlet hair. He lightly revealed another tender smile directed at her, while stroking her cheek with his gracious fingers.

Lovable. The meaning of the camellia was unspoken.

"It suits you perfectly." He mentioned faithfully before removing his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haithar dear people who took time to read this story. ^^ First thing I wanna say is that I am really happy that somebody reads it. :D Second thing is..oh well, I ain't really a good writer BUT I made this story up so I can practice through it and beging my own story with my own characters and setting and eveyrthing. 8D **

**Yeah... xDD**

**If you have any tips on how to improve anything about this story or my writing please leave a review. :3**

**P.S. I own only Nayami, everything else (sadly) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Madara?" Nayami questioned, surprised to spot him next to the door of her room.

She couldn't care less what he was doing there, but the last thing she wanted was to see him.

"Aye?" He raised his brows arrogantly. Colored in black, his eyes were as malicious as they were when the sharingan had taken over.

"What are you doing in front of my room?" The girl spilled the words slowly, trying to make her point get through. She tried to be bold, she really did, but behind her stern voice there was something trembling.

The man narrowed his onyx orbs, openly revealing his contempt towards her. The last thing he needed was some girl acting like a spoilt brat. He was actually now considering sending her back to her clan, no matter if he got anything in return. His pride, on the other hand, couldn't allow him to do such thing. Everything has a price.

"I live here." His answer shut her up. Her expression seemed like a mixture between anger and disbelief. Naïve, she was.

She took herself a moment to process through the new gained information. Ah, Izuna. That brat pulled her a quite sneaky trick so effortlessly. Nayami crossed her hands in front of her chest unpleased, her crimson red hair swaying behind her back. "Then where am I going to stay?" Her voice obviously demanded something good enough for herself, despite her low position as a captive.

The Uchiha leader did not answer. He completely ignored her, walking into the room and tiredly pulling his shirt up and off. It was already midnight and it should've been close to her mind that he did not have any intention to waste time for her whims. He soundlessly made his way to the enormous bed and rested his body onto his back. The man's muscles visibly relaxed, his hands laid on his gently moving chest.

Few minutes passed. Nayami was still standing under the door frame with annoyance spread through her face. He was absurd. Was he really going to leave her stay there, depriving her from sleep?

"Are you going to turn the lights off any time soon?" Madara mused mockingly, not even opening his eyes.

A good thing was that he didn't force himself to look at her. The girl's silver eyes were malicious. Unbelievingly cold.

"I warn you. Do not build a wrong perspective of myself." Nayami huffed arrogantly before climbing onto the edge of the bed and shutting the lights out. "You will only be deceived."

"Hmph." He coolly responded and quickly after that fell unconscious.

* * *

Into the training field, a slender girl with vivid crimson hair, furiously poked a finger against the younger brother's chest.

"Izuna!" Her colorless eyes glaring at the man before her. "That was a low blow!" Even though he could snap her neck with ease at any moment, Nayami did not even bother to hold her anger for herself. She perfectly understood that she was in debt to the Uchiha leader for saving her life, but holding her captive was something entirely different. She may not be a shinobi, but her blood was pure with a tint of royalty. Something that neither of the brothers had.

The man smiled mockingly at her with unhidden amusement towards the girl. "Would you really hope for privacy?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly not actually paying attention to her protest. "I'm afraid that's impossible considering that you are an outsider." Izuna brushed her off and returned to his previous activity. One of his politics was to keep the weapons with good hygiene, ready for battle.

Nayami nod her head slowly acknowledging the end of the conversation. Impatiently, she spun around facing her back to him, taking small but quite swift steps toward the exit door of the weaponry room. She was so done with anybody telling her what to do and how to manage things. Even though she couldn't defend herself against anything, it awakened the rebel inside of her. "You get what you ask for." The girl quietly muttered under her breath, heading towards anywhere but not here.

Soon, after an hour wasted of walking around the Uchiha territory, her legs began to struggle from her brisk movements. She was tired, hungry and whatnot but in no way was she heading back to those tyrants. She was already planning out her map for escape since the day she arrived here. Sadly, her cunning mind couldn't form anything with the petty information she had obtained.

She was no longer near the buildings. Hell, if she was even in the stronghold. The sun was setting pretty quickly. Surrounded with trees she felt as if she was in entirely different country. The shadows bonded into nets all around the dense emerald forest. If only her family could appear now and reassure her happiness by taking her back to where she belonged.

The girl halted to a stop, bloody strands spinning around her elegant figure. What was she doing? That was reckless. Hoping was ridiculous. Nothing comes by hoping, but it does it you put hard work to it. Besides, it was already getting dark. She was afraid of it. Afraid of the unknown. The best thing to do was probably heading back. At least she could be sure that they wouldn't kill her…right?

Right.

Without second though, the fragile girl charged into a sprint. Nayami did not remember which path had she taken out from the field nor did she recognize her surroundings, the darkness of the evening had changed them entirely. Yet, she kept going. If she was going straight ahead she would reach something, right? No matter if the fields or a house or anything. There had to be something.

Her pale hands trembled into her fists. She was angry at herself. Angry at everything. And mostly angry at Izuna.

She would've continued with her pointless rant if that less known feeling didn't appear again. The heat erupting from her chakra. The burning sensation surrounding her organs.

Last time it appeared was into a forest as well. The burning trees which she was saved from. There couldn't be any possible way that this was part of the same territory. She thought it had burned down along with her memories.

Yet, it made sense. That's why Madara found her. Because the Uchiha grounds were actually near those woods.

Once again the girl halted to a stop. She couldn't force her muscles to act anymore.

Placing an icy hand onto her heart, she heavily dropped onto her knees, the brushwood scratching against her smooth skin allowing tiny drops of blood to slide down. Her breathing was unsteady, too painful to be bothered with. The girl's silver eyes were tightly squeezed fighting back the reality.

"You will beg for mercy.." Silent, malicious voice flowed into her confused thoughts. It did not came from her. It did not came from anybody outside of her. At least she thought so.

Gritting her teeth, she suppressed the urge to cough out her own blood. Her hands forming tight fists, pulling onto her onyx tinted kimono. The silk material was about to be ripped any second from the force she put against it.

"Make it end." The frightened girl breathlessly erupted a shallow snarl from her dry throat.

She begged for the darkness to consume her. She longed for it's deep unconscious state where she did not feel anything. Where she was left alone, not having a single worry.

Surprisingly, for once her prayers were heard.

Thus she faded, thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick update letting you know I'm not dead. xD I'll update soon, hoping for Feb because I have a lot of exams and finals for the semester in Jan. :c

Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
